


Sherlock Holmes vs Boredom

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Sherlock hated being bored.
Series: Prompt Challenges [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Sherlock Holmes vs Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written back in 2013. It was for a 10prompt challenge with the prompt "Bored" (going by the file name...)

He needed constant stimulation. Without it, he started to itch for it the way he used to for his next fix. Stimulation was just like another drug for him. This was why it had been so easy for him to turn to drugs. It had also given him an easy way out for staying clean (once the physical withdrawal had been dealt with). With the right stimulation, he hadn’t needed the drugs. Still, the right stimulation wasn’t always available.

Being bored signalled the utter lack of the right kind of stimulation and in lieu of that, he started to analyse the most useless things. From the mathematical equation for the wallpaper (it was infuriating and totally deserved to get shot very soon) to the probable duration until the flooring would need to be renewed (and how long ago the last one happened). All of this was clogging up his brain and driving him up the walls.

Really, being bored was like being in hell before he even died. It should be outlawed. In order to break up the pattern on the wall he grabbed the spray paint next to him (fortunately in easy reach), jumped up and sprayed a smiley on the wall. Finally the irritating pattern was gone. The thought quickly left his mind as he went to settle on the armchair and started analysing dozens of things in the flat. That one tower of books should probably be moved. One good shove from the door might topple it and there was that infuriating pattern of the wall again. It really needed a good shooting.


End file.
